One Year Later
by thealmightyneko
Summary: Rukia leaves Ichigo for an important dutyin Soul Society. One year later, she comes back and fate has them meet in the middle of crossing the street. Inspired by a Korean song called One Year Later sung by Jessica and Onew.
1. One Year Later MSG

**One Year Later**

_Disclaimers_: I do not own Bleach nor do I own any of its characters.

_Apologies_: My deepest apologies to my readers. I haven't updated in ages. It's because school had started and I find it hard to squeeze my writing in between my hectic schedule. I'm a senior now so you can see why it's really hard. I can't promise you that I'll update _Serendipity_ soon but I came back with a treat.

This fanfic is inspired by the Korean song _One Year Later_ by Jessica and Onew. It was supposed to be a oneshot but I figured it would be too long so I made it a multi-chapter. It's not going to be _that_ long and I can't promise you a happy ending. Not only is it inspired by _One Year Later,_ it is also inspired by a breakup. Specifically, one of my breakups. Let me open up to you a little so you'd understand a little.

You see, it wasn't the first time me and _Joel_ (let's just call him Joel). We were a thing before. That was like 3-4 years ago. Then we broke up because I was still in love with my first love which wasn't really him. And let me tell you that my first love never loved me back. So that was the first time Joel and I broke up. I can't tell you it didn't hurt because it did. And I really regret hurting him even after a year. So 2-3 years passed and we didn't really communicate but we were in the same school. Then after a certain party, we got to talk like friends again. Then finally, I got hurt by my first love and Joel saved me. Then something started again. It was better than the last but it didn't last as long as the first time did. I thought I'd been mature enough but I wasn't. We broke up because I fell in love with another again. I really regret it. I really do and I want all my readers to know that even though I have a new boyfriend, I can never really let go of Joel. I tell people I've moved on and I don't love him anymore when the truth is _he's all that I look for_. I really love my new boyfriend but I really can't say that I don't care about Joel anymore.

So right now, Joel and I still hang out and we know we still have feelings for each other and we know that it can never be. I hope you get the idea after reading the story. I hope you can understand my feelings after reading the story. Well, here, the girl doesn't fall in love with another person but it's also the same thing. She has to do something that would break the guy's heart. So here you are. :)


	2. By the Stoplight

**One Year Later  
><strong>_**-By the Stoplight**_

For some reason, Kurosaki Ichigo woke up feeling a bit unusual today.

His father had woken him up the way he usually does-shouting directly into his ears. But this time, he woke up feeling different. He checked before he got out of bed but he didn't have a fever. He ate the same breakfast as he had eaten yesterday. The shower didn't feel any different either. His toothpaste never changed. His clothes definitely didn't shrink nor stretch in the wash when he put them on. They were still the same white polo and grey pants he had worn everyday. His feet didn't really grow because his shoes still fitted him well. His bag didn't feel like there more nor less books in it.

The weather was the same as always-snowing all day and night. It was freezing outside.

He walked to school, like usual. He heard his steps crunching in the white snow. He would hear children carolling all around which wasn't really unusual since the first day of December. He would pass by people in uniforms and people all suited up. He passed by people who were like him-heading to a place which they had to get to as soon as possible. Everything was the same.

He looked at his watch. _December 13, 6:45,_ he thought. He was going to be late if he didn't hurry. As he sped to school alone, he paused for a few seconds as a black butterfly flew in front of him. Seeing the black insect, his heart sank.

_Rukia_, he thought to himself. It had been a while since he last thought of her. When was the last time? About a week ago when he had passed by a dojo where the students wore uniforms similar to that of a shinigami's.

It's been over a year since they last spent their days together happily. It's been over a year since they last enjoyed each other's company. And realizing just now that he was having a normal day like everyone else, he began to miss the times he had to be late for school just because something supernatural was up to no good.

He missed the way Rukia would wake him up in the middle of the night because of some Hollow causing trouble in town. He missed the way Rukia would smack him behind the head when he would forget to be careful. He missed the way Rukia would be by his side while fighting those things.

He looked at his watch one more time. _December 13_. Today was the day Rukia had left. Exactly one year had passed since they've broken up and yet how come he hadn't been able to let go of her yet? He gave up being a shinigami just to forget her. He focused on his studies so he wouldn't think of her. He did everything to move on and let go and yet why does seeing a mere butterfly remind him of her?

It's been one year already and yet why do their joyous memories seem like they happened only a day ago? Why does he suddenly miss her so bad?

* * *

><p><em>The moon was high in the sky and Ichigo was fast asleep in bed. After a day in gym, he didn't think he could ever move again. Even though he disposed of hollows every night, gym was still another thing. Especially swimming. It was practically impossible for him to swim as fast as Erika, his classmate who competed in the olympics.<em>

_He was finally getting some rest._

_One big mistake, though. After a long day in gym, he probably should have thought about locking his windows. But he didnt..._

_...And so Kuchiki, his girlfriend, had gotten into his room. She climbed on his bed smoothly and began jumping._

_"KUROSAKI ICHIGO!" She called. " There is a hollow in school. I don't know what it wants but WAKE UP!" _

_He rubbed his eyes, suddenly feeling a headache striking him the moment he rose. "It's 1 in the morning. Can't it wait?"_

_She gave him a look. He, of all people, should know that hollows can _never_ wait. She kicked him out of bed. Ichigo fell flat on the floor but didn't care. He dozed off again and resumed his sleep on the wooden floor. _

_"Ichigo, for the love of Kami, WAKE UP!" She jumped to the floor and in front of his face and gave him a good slap. "If you won't go with me, then I'll go beat it up myself."_

_He was suddenly on his feet. He was _not_ going to let his girlfriend go alone in the midst of the night to defeat some monster. He wasn't going to let her risk her life just because he was feeling a bit tired. He felt the headache go away but something inside him tried to pull him back to the bed when he saw the triumphant and smug look on her face. _

_Oh, how well she knew him._

_He nearly died that moment. He was on the verge of death. Zangetsu was swiped away from him by the hollow. It was somewhere outside the building and he and the hollow were currently in the gym and in the tight grip of the hollow._

_"You know," he said to the hollow though he was talking to himself, "I listed the gym as one of the places where I would die."_

_"Ichigo!" A voice cried out of nowhere. The carrot head looked around. He couldn't find her. He couldn't find Rukia."Catch!" The next thing he knew, Zangetsu was flying towards him and he caught his zanpakuto in a flash._

_He stabbed the hollow's hand and jumped out of his death grip. He landed on the ground right in front of its feet and gave it a stab as well. The hollow cried and thrashed around wildly, hitting the ceiling of the gym. Some of lights came crashing down and one of them landed on the hollow's head. _

_He figured that would take care of it and calmly walked outside where Rukia surely was. _

_She was sitting by the pool, looking at her watch as if she were waiting impatiently. Icihgo reached out a hand but Rukia caught it and maneuvered him into the pool. "It's 2:32, Ichigo. What took you so long?"_

_Ichigo swam to the surface, hearing every word his girlfriend spat at him. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said in a sarcastic tone while catching his breath. "I mean, it wasn't supposed to be so hard. A high-level hollow attacking in a public location. I should have just let him break the gym into pieces."_

_"Why not?" Rukia asked with a raised eyebrow. "I know you hate the gym." _

_He rolled his eyes and swam to the side and pulled himself out of the pool._

_"Let's get you dried up and let's head home." Rukia said. Ichigo put a wet arm around her and pulled her close._

_"You _do_ know you're going to pay for this some other time, right?" He kissed her on the forehead. "How about when we get home?" Rukia kicked him in the shin and reminded him that they had classes in the morning. _

* * *

><p>He shook his head. This was insane. Why did that butterfly suddenly remind him of Rukia? I mean, if he never met Rukia, that butterfly wouldn't have meant anything. And if he really <em>did<em> move on already, he would have ignored it.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he continued to school. One more stoplight and he's home free. But unlucky for him, the light for the pedestrians was red. He had to wait another 5 minutes to get to the other side of the street but he had that kind of time.

He crammed his bag for something but he wasn't really sure what so he stopped and looked at the pedestrian light on the other side. Still, it was red... His eyes wandered around, passing by the random people on the other side of the street. Some were wearing the same uniform as him, others wore navy pants and long-sleeved blouses and some seemed familiar. But there was one person that caught his attention. This person was not just familiar.

His eyes met hers and it was as if the whole world had stopped that very moment. It felt like they were the only two people around. It couldn't be. She told him that she wouldn't be coming back. She told him she was going to leave for good and then disappeared without a word. No news about her at all. This couldn't really be her. He didn't want to believe it but it was just on the other side of the street. The truth was just a few meters away, standing by the stoplight.

For a long while, he thought he'd been doing fine but now, he realized how much he had missed her... She came back.

_Kuchiki Rukia_.


	3. Cross the Road

**One Year Later  
><strong>**-_Cross the Road_**

It was about 3 in the morning when a portal had opened in the middle of the basketball court near the school. A fully cloaked female stepped out before the portal faded away. She looked around, her violet orbs adjusting to the surroundings. It's been a while. It's been a year ever since Kuchiki Rukia last saw this place. Exactly a year.

As usual, the first place she headed to was Urahara's shop. She wasn't really surprised to see that Ururu and Jinta were still up. The two have certainly grown up and she noticed the way Jinta was looking at Ururu. He was beginning to like her but Ururu didn't have a single clue.

Urahara had been in the underground training area, trying out a new trick. When the kids informed him of her arrival, he gave a quick smirk before climbing back to the surface. Before he had met with her, he inspected the calendar. _December 13,_ he thought to himself. Did she really mean to come back today? Or did she not notice? He knew this day was coming and he had been prepared the minute she had left. Everything she asked for, he had them. Memory-altering powder. Certificates. A new set of clothes. Important documents and papers. Key to her new apartment. He had them all.

She was going to stay a while here just to get away from life in Soul Society. She didn't want to continue living there anymore. She knew she had a duty at first but after several months, it turned out to be a burden-a burden she really couldn't carry for long.

She only got a few hours to sleep but it wasn't a big deal. In Soul Society, she seldom got some sleep with all the things she had to do.

She woke up in her new apartment which she had just entered for the first time 2 hours ago. She freshened up, changed into her uniform and prepared her bento for today. She was going to high school _again_. She missed it. She missed the racket and the pressure the teachers were putting on them because it was such a treat compared to what she'd beenn doing in Soul Society.

Something felt weird the moment she strapped on her bunny watch and looked at it. _6:15_. Somehow, she knew something unexpected was going to happen. She didn't know what so she decided to keep her guard so nothing would come to her by surprise.

Rukia locked up and began to walk to school. She was feeling like another person, wearing a blue blazer over a white blouse and navy pleated skirt. Yes, it felt so different from the uniform she used to wear when she went to Ichigo's school. She couldn't remember how it felt on her skin anymore but she was definite that it was nothing like her new uniform.

Her new school was nearby. In fact, it was a lot closer than her previous school. It was just a stoplight away. All she needed to do was cross the road to get there. As she waited, a young boy in a skull mask bumped into her. Judging by how the boy moved his hands randomly, she guessed the mask wasn't really put on the right way. She bent down and removed the mask from the boy's face, greeting him good morning with a very warm smile... The warmest smile she's given in a year. And she was only able to smile like that because the mask reminded her so much of Ichigo.

* * *

><p><em>Strangely, she felt a bit tired after a long day in school today. All she wanted to do was get home and rest for the rest of the day. It wasn't definitely a day she enjoyed and the fact that her boyfriend, Ichigo, was absent didn't really help either.<em>

_As soon as she got home, she changed her clothes and went straight to bed even though it was only 4:38 when she last looked at the wall clock in her bedroom._

_She fell into slumber but was suddenly woken up by a sweet aroma. It smelled like steak... And it was coming from the kitchen. She put on her bunny slippers and dragged her sleepy ass to the kitchen where the sight of Ichigo in an apron and a pink bandana cracked her up._

_"Oh gosh, I'm sorry, Kurosaki," she said in between the laughs. "No matter how many times I see you like that, it's always hilarious."_

_Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her. "I could say the same thing about your drawings."_

_Rukia desisted and tried not to laugh anymore. _Wise crack_, she thought to herself. "What are you doing here? How'd you even get in?"_

_"I'm cooking you dinner. Sado told me you weren't feeling well today and Inoue said you had a fever." He flipped the steak on the greasy pan. "And besides," he added. "You gave me a spare key to your house."_

_"I don't remember doing that."_

_"Of course, you won't," he chuckled." I duplicated the key earlier this week without your consent. It's not fair you get to enter my room whenever you want because of the window."_

_She sat on the dining table and waited for her meal there. "Why don't you just do the same thing?"_

_"You don't have windows in this apartment, wise crack."_

_She shut her mouth and waited patiently until Ichigo served the steak on her plate along with a glass of orange juice and a nice bowl of soup. She asked him to join her but he refused and told her that the meal was for her. She smiled and thanked him._

_It wasn't everyday that Ichigo would do something like this for her and it felt real nice to feel cared for and appreciated once in a while._

* * *

><p>She missed how Kurosaki would do all those silly things for her just to make her smile. She missed the efforts he would put into his plans even though they would end up being a disaster. She missed everything about him and she's been thinking of no one else but him since she had left and returned. Not even Renji could've pulled her mind off of him. Not even Kuchiki Byakuya, the person who left her with a burden, overtook Ichigo in her head.<p>

She told herself that she was going to drown herself into her work so she can forget about Ichigo and not think about going back to his world. She only left because she had to and not because she wanted to. That's what everyone in Soul Society was expecting her to do and so she left Ichigo and this world. But she never should have. If only she knew what had been waiting for her.

The boy bid her goodbye and she waved at him as well. She was about to cross the road when the pedestrian lights turned red. Bummer. Waiting for the lights to turn green would be 5 minutes waste.

Her eyes wandered to the other side, knowing that her old school was close. There were students wearing the old uniforms she got used to and, God, how they brought back memories. But as her eyes wandered, she asked herself, _who was she expecting to find? _Orihime? Sado? Uryuu? And then there her answer was. Looking straight at her. Her carrot-headed answer was just a few meters away. Her heart dropped to her stomach and it seemed like everyone had vanished except for the two of them.

The man she had loved and will love again was on the other side.

_Kurosaki Ichigo_.


	4. One Year Ago

**One Year Later**_**  
>-One Year Ago<strong>_

_December 6_

Kuchiki Rukia had just gotten home from the mall after hanging out with Ichigo, Sado and the others. They spent the whole afternoon walking around and stuffing their faces with cotton candy and dumplings.

She removed her shoes and ran to the balcony. Today went really well for her and her friends although she couldn't help but feel like there was something wrong. Not with her friends, not with her... But she could feel that something didn't feel right.

Before she could even put her finger on it, a black butterfly landed on her shoulder and from that very moment, she knew that she was right. There was something wrong. She gulped as a bead of sweat ran down the side of her forehead.

She headed to Urahara's shop that night to meet up with the person who had sent her that butterfly-Abarai Renji.

As she entered, Urahara seemed troubled. He wasn't as perky and as annoying like usual. Jinta and Ururu weren't fighting. Something felt wrong about this. Why was her heart beating so loud? Why did she feel so dizzy? Why did she feel like crying? What had happened?

Urahara led her to the room where they would usually meet but left her there alone with a red-haired shinigami across the room. He was wearing his shinigami outfit. It seemed like the news was urgent since he didn't have the time to change into something more comfortable.

"Rukia," Renji started. "Sit down. We've got a lot to talk about."

She did as she was told and sat across him. Seeing how serious he wasn didn't really help her feel better at all. Her palms were beginning to sweat as well. And her head began to pound when she heard Renji mention her brother's name. "Kuchiki Byakuya."

"What happened..?" Her voice was shaky yet it remained stern.

Renji looked away. He didn't know how to tell her. Should he have even told her in the first place after Byakuya had told him to wait for someone else to tell her? No. He had to be the one to break it to her. He had to be the one who would let her know. Not Toushiro, not Zaraki nor Urahara.

He sighed and looked at her in the eye. "Your brother... He died yesterday."

Rukia gasped. It couldn't be. Not anyone could defeat his brother. And though Ichigo did, he barely had any energy nor life left in him. Her brother was one of the impossible but it looks like someone found a way through him.

"He was working a mission... A dangerous one and it got out of control." He explained. "We didn't expect the opponent to do what he did. We didn't think Kamira would go to extremes as to kill her former captain. But she did..."

Her eyes widened. "Kamira? You're not talking about Korru Kamira, right? I mean, she wouldn't do that... Right?"

"But she did."

No. This was certainly not happening. Kamira loved him like she did. Kamira saw him not only as a brother but a father as well. How could this have happened?

"Kamira is now one of the most wanted criminals in Soul Society and we're doing our best to capture and restrain her." Said Renji although he doubted that Rukia understood anything after hearing about Byakuya's death. "Rukia, do you hear me?"

"I-I do... Just give me a moment to take all this in." Renji kept quiet and waited for her to speak first. It took forever before she began again. "He's... It can't be." Rukia just couldn't believe it. It was so hard to believe and she refused to believe it. It was insane. It was so insane it was driving her crazy-crazy enough to have her tears roll down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry..."

Renji remained quiet once more and listened to Rukia's sobs. Even though Rukia and Byakuya weren't really close enough to keep in touch once in a while, he knew Rukia cared about Byakuya and though he didn't look like it, Byakuya thought of her as well.

Her chest was painful and very heavy. She couldn't catch her breath. It was all too much. She buried her face into her hands and continued to sob.

They were joined by Urahara whow sat beside Renji. Now that Renji had told her the news, it was Urahara's turn to talk to her.

"Rukia," he said. "Now that things have happened, the 6th Division is now missing a captain. The Gotei 13 have talked about it last night and announced this morning to Soul Society that you will be the new captain of the 6th division."

She stopped and raised her head slowly. "Me? Replace my brother?" Renji and Urahara nodded. "I could never. Have you seen him? Have you seen me? Have you seen the difference between the two of us. I can't. I'm not qualified..." Tears still continued to fall as she spoke. "I am not going to be the captian of the 6th division. You might as well look for someone better. I'm not leaving this place, anyway. I don't plan to."

"But it's already been decided, Rukia. Kuchiki Byakuya also once stated that he wished for you to take his place if he ever resigned," Urahara further explained and convinced Rukia to replace him as captain. "They expect you back in Soul Society in a week."

In a week? Her ears must be fooling her. If she were to become captain, she wouldn't be able to come back here. And she liked it here especially now that she's found a special place in someone's heart. This couldn't be happening, could it? This was all a dream. Kuchiki Byakuya wasn't dead. She needn't go back to Soul Society.

She shook her head with a forced smile. "No, you're kidding." She looked at Renji who was now looking at the wooden floor blankly. "I'm not leaving Ichigo or Inoue or anyone else."

"No matter how long a mother leaves her child at home, she's always going to come back." Said the eldest of the three. "Rukia, no matter how long you run away from it, it's now your duty and responsibility and you know you can't escape it thus, in the end you will _have _to do it."

She shook her head stubbornly. "I am _not_ leaving this world! I finally found happiness and I..."

She paused, suddenly realizing something. What had she become? Since when had she been shameless enough to put her happiness before duty? It was the first time she realized that the reason she didn't want to go back is because everything she wanted was right here with Ichigo and the others. Since when was she one to put herself before duty?

Quickly, she got to her feet. "I'm leaving."

"But," Renji started. "What about the 6th-"

"I'll have to think about that, Renji." She said without even looking at him. Her voice was cold and stern. "I have a lot to think about."

She left the shop, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>The moon was high and the stars were clearly visible as she sat on one of the swings in the playground. It had been almost an hour since she arrived. She looked up, wishing the heavens could help her. She didn't want to go. What normal person would sacrifice their happiness? But the thing was <em>she wasn't normal<em>.

"Rukia," a familiar voice called from behind. "Inoue's been contacting you on your landline earlier and she was worried you weren't answering."

Footsteps. They grew louder and closer but it wasn't loud as her heartbeat which seemed to be beating right outside her ears. Her chest was heavy. Her face was flushed with tears and her eyes were probably sore.

"Rukia," he repeated.

She stood up before he could land a hand on her shoulder. She didn't want him to see her like this. If he did, then there would be a lot of questions ahead. "Ichigo, I'm fine." She started to walk away from him. "Go home. I still have some business to take care of. Alone." Though she tried her best not to let her voice crack, it did as she uttered the last word.

Something was wrong and Ichigo knew it. But he didn't bother asking since it was obvious that she was avoiding questions as she walked away from him.

Rukia then reached the front of a convinience store. She entered and browsed for a drink. She needed one. Her head was feeling light and she felt like passing out from dehydration. She paid for the juice box she picked and began drinking as she continued her walk.

A lot of questions were bothering her-questions that would take some time to find answers to. She only had one week and she didn't have time to answer them all. But one question kept bothering her through the night-_was she going to let them know_?

She had to. She knew it wouldn't be right if she just disappeared one day without a trace. She had to tell them about this. Uryuu wouldn't probably be as sad as the others. Sado wouldn't show any emotion, like usual. Inoue would be depressed, like usual... But Ichigo... What would Ichigo do?

She once told him that she didn't want to go back anymore, no matter what... And she could still remember the last time he handled the situation she didn't want to be in. That day she almost died... The first time he had been to Soul Society... To stop her from dying because he knew she didn't want to yet...

If Ichigo knew, for sure he'd follow her and _take care_ of things _his way_ again. She didn't want that. Last time he did that, it almost cost him his life. She didn't that to happen to him.

So it was decided. They weren't going to know.

* * *

><p>It's been 6 days. Tomorrow, she would be leaving. She didn't attend school for the whole week. She either roamed the whole town or sat alone in her room with a juice box in her grasp for a whole day.<p>

But today, she began packing up. She cleaned up her cabinet and placed all the clothes she bought during her stay in a donation box. She wouldn't be needing them in Soul Society. Not with all their old-fashion garments to wear.

She cleaned up her fridge and threw everything away. Tonight, she would be sleeping on the couch in front of the window which gave her a perfect view of the starry nights. Tonight, she would sleep under the comfort of the light of the moon and stars. She had to get used to it because she wouldn't have Inoue or Ichigo or anyone at all to be with in Soul Society. It would all just be business, business and business.

There was only half an hour left until tomorrow. She curled up on the couch with a small blanket. The lights were out and only the moonlight lit the living room. She was on her way to a deep slumber when someone had knocked on her door.

She expected it to be the people from the Donation Center who were going to pick up the boxes she packed up. She slipped on her bunny slippers and walked to the front door.

Before she could even realize that she forgot to call the Donation Center to pick up her clothes, she had already opened the door.

"Ichigo," she murmured under her breath. "What are you doing here..?"

He looked furious. "I heard, Rukia." His eyes wandered around the dark room behind her. Even though the lights weren't on, his eyes could still make out the box near the door. He knew what it was. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to know!" She yelled.

He pulled her by the wrist as he entered her apartment. "WHY?"

"I didn't want you to know! You were going to stop me from leaving!"

"So do you want to leave this life? Huh? You want to trade in the life you have right now for the stressful duties waiting for you in Soul Society?" He was yelling at her. He knew it was wrong but he knew she didn't want this. "Urahara told me what happened... Not about Byakuya! He told me what happened and exactly what you said when he told you that you were the next Captain!" He grasped her shoulders tightly, trying to shake some sense into her. "He told me. And he knew very well you wanted to turn it down."

She pulled herself out of his grasp. "But I have no choice, Ichigo! It's not my decision! Whether I want to do this or not, I can't really turn my back on it! If I do, there _will_ be consequences."

"So answer my question-_do you want this or not_?" He was practically yelling at her now like a father. "There's always a way, Rukia. We can fight this." No. She didn't want that... She didn't want him involved. She didn't want to be the reason behind his battles. She didn't want to be a burden. "You have a choice, Rukia. We can face this together. And we'll have Uryuu and the others! All you have to do is tell me you don't want this.. Please don't leave us behind."

She remained still and quiet while her tears formed. "But..." She started. "I want this." She wanted him out of it. She wanted him living a peaceful life. "I don't need you to take care of anything, Kurosaki. I'm..." She forced a smile and looked at him. "I'm happy that I'm going back."

Lies. Ichigo knew they were lies. He knew she didn't want to go back anymore. She told him, not only once, but a thousand times already.

The clock struck 12 and a portal appeared in the living room.

"If you leave, then I will have to give up my position as a Substitute Shinigami." He said sternly. "If you step in that portal, Rukia... Then I will give up my happiness as well."

"How is being a shinigami the same as finding happiness, Kurosaki?"

He looked a her straight in the eye. "If I never became a shinigami, then I never would have spent those days with you. Rukia... Please... I know if you leave, you won't be able to come back soon. If you leave me for that long, I'm going to have forget you. If you turn your back on the happiness you've found then I'll have to do the same."

Her eyes widened but the tears didn't stop falling.

"If you go back to the life you once had without me, then I'm going back to the life I once had without you.." He knew he sounded like such a jerk... But this was his last hope. If she was going to force herself to do something she didn't want then he'd have to do the same... He'd have to go through the same pain.

He pulled his badge out of his back pocket and stretched his arm to Rukia.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo." She accepted the badge as a sign of him surrendering his duty as a shinigami. "This is probably better for the both of us."

He shook his head. "Trust me, Rukia... It _will_ hurt... For the both of us." He knelt down. "If you go through pain, then I have to feel pain too. If you cry, I have to cry too." His eyes were tearing up. He was suppressing his sobs. "If you die, then should die too." He hugged her legs, not wanting her to take a step into the portal. "That's the kind of bond we have, Kuchiki Rukia."

Her tears rolled down her face faster than usual. She hugged his orange-head against her chest as tight as she could, not wanting to let go as well. "I'm sorry. I don't want to do this, Ichigo. But I have no choice... You have to stay here. I don't want you fighting anymore... I want you to live the peaceful life you once had." She formed a hand seal with one hand and restrained Ichigo's body with a spell to make it easier for her to slip out of his arms.

"Goodbye, Kurosaki." She uttered. With one step into the dark swirling air, she disappeared and so did the portal.

The spell she had cast on him wore off the second she was gone but he still didn't get up on his feet. "Rukia..." He sobbed.

She was gone. She returned to where she once was... What should he do with his life now that he didn't have her and now that he wasn't a shinigami anymore?

What did he use to do before she came in his life?

He could hardly remember...

With all their memories flooding his mind, he couldn't remember anything from before the night they first met.

"I love you, Kuchiki Rukia..." He sobbed.


	5. This is Goodbye

**One Year Later**_**  
>-This is Goodbye<strong>_

The whole world seemed to have stopped. The two of them were plainly looking at each other, examining the other and seeing how much they've changed. But hardly either of them changed over the year. How long they've been looking at each other, neither knew.

_Kurosaki Ichigo_, she thought to herself. _You don't know how painful it's been without you. You don't know how hard every challenge in Soul Society was without you by my side... You don't know how many nights I cried myself to sleep... While you were here, busy with school and your family, I... I was always thinking of you. Planning missions, training and in the middle of meetings... Even the smallest things remind me of you. I always wondered what could have happened if I stayed. If only you knew how bad I wanted to see you. If only I'd been strong enough... I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to go for what I really wanted. I tried to move on. It was impossible. I couldn't._

As those ran through her head, Ichigo had been talking in his head as well.

_Kuchiki Rukia_, the voice in his head started. _You don't know how I suffered without you. It's been like hell without you by my side everyday when I was walking from school. You don't know how many nights I couldn't sleep because I was so worried that you might be in trouble... While you were busy with your duties, I... I couldn't help but think of you. Doing homework, helping my family at home and in the middle of class... Everything reminded me of you. I always thought about what could have happened if I tried to take you away from Soul Society again. If only you knew how bad I missed you. If only I'd bee strong enough... Forgive me if I wasn't strong enough to stop you. I tried to let go. But it was too much... Too painful._

At this very moment, they both felt like giving each other a smile but neither one started. Ichigo, seeing the uniform Rukia was wearing, knew he had nothing to do with her anymore. And Rukia, choosing to attend a different school, had to accept that she couldn't have anything to do with him anymore.

The longer they looked at each other, the more the past started to come back. The more she looked at him, the more she saw him wearing that black garment he used to wear when he was a shinigami. And the more he looked at her, the more he saw her wearing her little sister's clothes like the first time she lived here.

They both knew they were thinking of each other but neither was certain of what they thought of each other.

The pedestrian light finally glowed a bright green and everyone began to cross the road, as well as the two of them. It seemed like forever before they passed by each other, they shoulders brushing and their hands seeming like they wanted to grab the other's.

They both turned their heads slightly as the other passed. Their eyes met for a brief moment.

Finally, when both of them reached the other side of the road, they both looked down on the pavement, frozen still.

That second of contact they had while crossing the street... It was like a year of making new memories. That brief moment of their shoulders brushing was enough. They missed each other so much that even a simple and random contact like that meant so much.

But it's been a year. It's been 12 months since they last spoke to each other. It's been a long time since Rukia had let Ichigo know that she loved him and since Ichigo had said the same thing about her.

Neither felt like they had the right to run after the other to say how much the other meant to them. They didn't have the right to speak to each other anymore. They didn't have any form of connection anymore and they had to accept it.

That moment, both their thoughts reflected one another. They both thought the same and it was like they heard each other's voices in each other's head.

_I still love you. But we have to forget... About everything_, they thought. _Let's just bury everything. Let's just keep every memory in the back of our minds. No matter how small the world is and no matter how bad I want this to happen again... No matter how many seasons pass. No matter how many years go by... I hope we won't meet like today ever again._

Finally, one year later... A decent goodbye between the two lovers.

_This_ is goodbye.


End file.
